Amy
Amy is a character in the show, Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, Amy has short, black hair and brown eyes. She wears a light red jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. She also wears a grey skirt and a pair of black tennis shoes. In Ultimate Hero, Amy's appearance does not change majorly from her Alien Force appearance. Personality Amy has a kind personality. She enjoys adventures but sports even more; tennis mainly. She's the type of girl that cares for people close to her, gets active, is interested, shows a good side but also takes the matter seriously. She does however get curious and jealous as seen in Fame's Game. Powers and Abilities Amy has the abilities as an average Human Being although she has great experience in Tennis as well as a variety of other sports which gives makes her somewhat faster and stronger than an average person. She can also use her understanding of sports as well as alien technology in things related to sports and alien technology. Biography Little is known about Amy's earlier life. Alien Force As a 15 year old, Amy was head of her school's tennis club. Being one of the best athletes in school, she participated in a school wide sports event consisting of ten different sports including soccer and tennis. Amy competed against Becky Kerman and won. After the match, she was asked out by Brandon and attended the fair with him as a date. The date, however, was intrupted by an alien hybrid searching for Brandon. Amy soon discovered Brandon's secret of being able to transform into aliens. After Brandon saved Techno from an explosion, Amy was given the alien hybrid as a pet which she later named him Sparky. Despite considering her experience weird, she enjoyed it and decided to keep Brandon's secret while remaining as friends. From time to time, Amy would help Brandon with his homework and tutor him in challenging subjects. During that time, Amy would constantly mention Sparky which would lead to an argument with Brandon. Sparky misunderstood this argument and ended up running away. Amy then went searching for Sparky along with Brandon, Coco and Sarah however her anxiousness ended up alarming Sparky's kidnappers, the Extreme Bikers. Together, they went to their base of operations and got back Sparky. After that, she and Brandon left on good terms with Sparky. After a while, Coco and Sarah visited Amy to recruit her for an upcoming battle against the Zonarians. She and Sparky worked as a pair to take down the Zonarian army. When Brandon was taken down, Amy stepped up as leader for the team while Coco and Sarah checked on him. After the battle, Amy went home to feed Sparky. Later on, Amy had lent Sparky to the team and Uncle Bill when they desperately needed to get to space. When Brandon Clone returned, he had attacked Amy's home in order to stop her from helping Brandon however Amy was unharmed from the experience and was later checked on by Bill. Between AF and UH Amy and Brandon had their first kiss and became a couple. Amy also became an international professional tennis player and left Bellwood for a few months. Ultimate Hero Amy returns from her trip and is picked up from the airport by Brandon. She later attends a party Brandon was invited to, hosted by Marion Stewart in her penthouse in France. TBA Appearances Alien Force *Date Night (First Appearance) *Sparky Runs Away *The Battle For Earth Part 1 *The Battle For Earth Part 2 *The Space Empire Ultimate Hero *Fame's Game (First Re-Appearance) *James Saves the Day *Way of the Samurai *Meet the Parents *Return of the Lycosidians *Power of Love *Trial by Ordeal Video Games Online Games *Earth Invasion (NPC) Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Relationships Alien Force *Brandon - After winning a tennis match, Brandon had talked with Amy and she had agreed to a date. However, they were attacked by an Electron Hybrid and the date concluded disasterously. Although things didn't seem right for Brandon, Amy considered their "relationship" continuable but as friends even though she stated that Brandon was her boyfriend while he was investigating the crash site; she took the remark but when Brandon just barely noticed. Later on, Brandon called Amy his girlfriend and she completely noticed but didn't get enough time to say anything. In Fame's Game, it was revealed that they were already a couple. However, after the events of Power of Love, Amy decided to break up with Brandon. Trivia *Amy was the head of the school's tennis club until becoming a professional tennis player. *According to Date Night, Amy has been at Brandon's winning game or, at least, heard about it. *Amy teaches/tutors Brandon and studies with him as seen in Sparky Runs Away. *Amy cares alot for Sparky. *She can't be very upset easily unless it involves something she cares about. *In Date Night, Amy's jacket is closed but in Sparky Runs Away, her jacket is open. Gallery AmyB10.png|Amy in Date Night AmySRA.png|Amy in Sparky Runs Away Amy UC.png|Amy in Ultimate Conquest Amy FG.jpg|Amy in Fame's Game Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy